


i enter a world (without you by my side)

by daisysrin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysrin/pseuds/daisysrin
Summary: Josie is trying to deal with the aftermath of Dark Josie, while Hope is struggling with Landons death. Everyone forgets Josie but Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	i enter a world (without you by my side)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by bunny girl senpai  
> anyways i miss hosie and i’m sad

Ever since the dark Josie incident it seems like no one could take their eyes off of the brunette. All of her old friends kept their distances from the siphoner, and some students she didn’t even know the names of would send glares at her.

Josie Saltzman was simply... tired. There were constant whispers all around her, it seemed like she never got a break.

The only thing that encouraged her to get out of bed was the thought to see Hope. 

Her only reliable friend now days.

Though ever since the permanent death of Landon, Hope has closed herself off again. She would head straight to her room after class, and never attended any meals. Josie missed those blue eyes, it made her heart ache. 

Hope was always there for her in her worst times. The only one who didn’t give up for her. 

The only thing Josie wanted to do was be there for Hope.

Days seemed to get longer, and more painful. Josie just wanted everything to go back to normal, she knew that was never going to happen though.

Things would never go back to normal, it couldn’t.

Josie was picking at her salad while Mg, and Lizzie chatted besides her. Occasionally she tuned into their conversation, but it seemed like too much work to actually join in. 

Lizzie tried to include Josie, but her twin gave short answers that dismissed her. 

Lizzie nudged her sister “So you got any plans for the weekend?” 

Josie narrowed her eyes at Lizzie. “No...” She said slowly. 

Lizzie sighed at the expected answer, “Well there’s this party tomorrow at the old mill” 

Josie quickly interrupted her twin before she got any ideas, “No. No, Lizzie please i’m not in the mood for a party.”

Lizzie’s shoulders slouched “Yeah I know you’re not in the mood for anything lately.” She murmured. Mg eyed the two while slowly shrinking into his seat, trying to avoid the tension.

Josie chose to ignore to ignore that. Not wanting to start anything. It was the last thing she needed.

She just needed to go back to her room, and take a nap.

—————————————————————

It was already late afternoon and Josie had done nothing all day.

Josie kicked off her shoes, and plopped down on her bed. Her pillow was nice and soft, peaceful.

She felt all the stress lift off her heavy shoulders. 

Josie turned her head so that she was the ceiling. The brunette took one deep breath, her eyes felt heavy, and her brain felt foggy. 

Something felt off.

Josie closed her eyes. Right before she drifted off into sleep the siphoner whispered “I wish everyone would stop staring at me.”

Saturday rolled by quickly. Josie felt that slight exhaustion you feel when you get too much sleep.

The young witch woke up to an empty room.

Where was her sister?

She hadn’t talked to Lizzie much the past few day, it seemed like her twin had been spending all her time with Mg. 

Josie couldn’t tell if they were finally started dating or not, honestly it was too much to keep up with.

Though Josie had the same uneasy feeling she had last night.

Lizzie never left in the mornings without telling her. Maybe she just didn’t want to wake up Josie, who knows.

Josie then proceeded to spent most of her Saturday afternoon at the library.

It was weird. No one stared at her. No whispers. Everyone just ignored her. It felt kinda nice. Maybe everyone got bored, and things were finally going back to normal.

Josie walked to her room with a small grin on her face. Things felt nice.

Lost in her thoughts when Josie turned the hallway corner she ran into someone. “Shit.” She muttered under her breath.

When she looked up at the person she ran into brown eyes met blue. For a moment it felt like the world stopped. 

Josie shook her head at her at her ridiculous thought. She really was a hopeless romantic.

Hope had noticeable eye bags under her eyes. She looked tired, and it made Josie’s want to reach out and comfort the auburn haired girl.

Hope quickly shifted her eyes, a faint blush playing at her cheeks.

Josie smoothed out her sweater, and cleared her throat “Hey.” she managed to squeak out, still slightly flustered that she ran into Hope.

“Hey Jo.” Her voice was a little hoarse. Josie still slightly smiled at the simple nickname.

“So... where are you headed?” Josie was desperate to start a conversation.

Desperate for Hope.

For some reason everyone today decided to ignore her. Though it felt a little relieving, it also felt lonely.

Hope scratches the back of her neck awkwardly, “To my room.” a quick thoughtless reply.

“Ah.” she sighed. Well it wouldn’t hurt to ask, Josie was in a good mood for the first time in awhile who knows how long it’ll last.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party tonight...” Silence, “with me.”

Hope looked taken back by the question. 

Her eyes darted around the hallway, looking everywhere but Josie.

The siphoner sighed, and turned away. “I get it Hope, I shouldn’t have asked.” Her voice was quiet. 

Hope practically jumped forward, grabbing the brunette’s hand stopping her from walking any further. 

They both stop. Hope still holding onto Josie’s hand. Josie doesn’t let go either.

Their hands fitting perfectly together. They both missed how it felt.

A few moments go by before Hope realizes she hasn’t said anything yet.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to push you away, tonight is not a good night. I would totally go to the party with you.” Josie watches the other girl amused as she turns into a blubbering mess using exaggerated hand gestures.

Hope continues “And I didn’t get any sleep last night.” Josie frowns at that.

“You didn’t get any sleep?”

Hope tilts her head “Uh, no...” she says slowly.

“I don’t want to stop you from getting sleep. Go.” Josie says playfully pushing Hope.

She lets go of Josie’s hand.

It feels cold.

The brunette gives the tribrid one more smile before she’s walking back to her room.

The conversation felt so familiar, like things were okay.

Right as Josie reached for the handle the door swung open, knocking the siphoner back a few feet. At first she was stunned by the sudden movement, but was quickly snapped out of it when she saw it was Lizzie stepping out of their room.

“Hey Lizzie!” No answer. Instead her twin kept walking forward. Josie continued, “So I was thinking that maybe I should actually go to the party tonight.” Lizzie was still walking forward, not even acknowledging her sister.

Josie pouted. Was Lizzie mad at her? She had been moody towards everyone lately. 

Josie waved at the blonde who was now getting farther away, “See you there?” Her voice was soft, almost below a whisper.

—————————————————————

Josie had changed into appropriate clothes for the party. A simple white sweater crop top, with a pink skirt. 

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time. Took a couple deep breathes. Then headed towards the old mill. 

She really needed a drink after all.

Josie could hear the booming of the music coming from the mill. It was another overplayed rap song that made her cringe.

When the siphoner arrived she immediately recognized a few familiar faces. One of them belonging to Rafael.

Even though she had moved on from her small crush on the boy, she still did enjoy his company.

Josie began to walk over to Rafael. The boy must have been distracted because he still did not notice her walking towards her.

The brunette stopped in front of the wolf, his eyes were still somewhere else.

“Hey.” She said awkwardly as the boy continued to to look past her.

Josie tried again but louder. No response. 

A bit more panicked she begin to frantically look around for anyone she knew.

Mg. He was dancing with Kaleb.

Josie ran over to the vampire dodging everyone in her path that refused to step out of the way.

Why was everyone ignoring her?

She stopped in front of the two boys dancing, and waved her hands in their faces.

Nothing. They continued dancing, and laughing, like nothing was wrong.

Josie tried grabbing Mg’s shoulders and shaking them, but it was like her touch had no effect. 

The siphoner stumbled back a few feet, but was stopped when she her back ran into someone. 

Josie whipped her hand around to see who she bumped into.

Lizzie.

The blonde stood there eyes on Mg, unfazed that her own twin had just stumbled into her.

Lizzie continued walking towards Mg while making dramatic hand gestures, she bumped shoulders with the brunette twin, almost knocking her over.

Josie’s head felt like a million bricks, and her eyesight was dizzy.

She was scared.

Josie ran out of the old mill, the music slowly starting to quiet down as she got further away. 

Finally the siphoner’s legs gave up on her, and she collapsed against a tree.

Josie took a few slow breathes, and rubbed her face, trying to wipe off the few fallen tears that have escaped.

This was no time to be panicking.

When Josie thought back to her day she noticed no one had acknowledged her. 

Well, no one but...

Realization struck the brunette.

Everyone had forgot her. Everyone but Hope Mikaelson. 

Hope was the only one to look her in the eye, to talk to her.

A new burst of energy hit Josie as she jumped to her feet.

Hope would know how to fix this, she always did.

Adrenaline ran through her veins as she began making her way towards Hope’s dorm.

Josie starting out walking then gradually got faster until she was full on sprinting down the halls of the Salvatore Boarding School.

The siphoner felt she had no time to waste.

What if it was too late? What if Hope had forgotten her too, and she was just... gone.

Finally Josie stopped in front of Hope’s dorm. Her knees almost gave up on her, and she had to crouch down to catch her breath.

When Josie finally composed herself she knocked on the door.

No answer. It was almost unnerving how quiet it was. 

Josie knocked again, this time harder. She felt weak, and tired. So close to giving up.

But she couldn’t give up. Not now.

Sounds of moving around were audible on the other side of the door. Hope heard her. Josie’s heart beat began speed up, booming in her ears almost too loud.

The door slowly creaked open. Hope’s eyes were squinted, almost closed shut. Her eyesight obviously not adjusted to the bright hallway light.

“Hello?” The tribrid croaked out, her voice hoarse. 

Oh no oh no oh no, could Hope see her?

Josie felt her stomach drop.

Almost immediately after the auburn haired girl’s eyes widen at the sight of the brunette standing right in front of her.

“Josie? What are you doing here?”

The siphoner sighed in relief.

A small smile played at her lips. “You can see me.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments <333


End file.
